


Telón

by Supermonstrum



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el tiempo deja de poder medirse en el aislamiento de su celda, Loki descubre que el largo de su cabellera puede darle una señal. Es lo único que tiene: él mismo.</p><p>Es lo único que siempre ha tenido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telón

**Author's Note:**

> Dejo el tema para acompañar esto: **[x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYQOD788XHY)** porque en serio me importa mucho que lo hagan.  
>  Basado en el trailer de _Thor: The Dark World_ que acaba de salir hace unas horas.

_En algún momento se cansan._

Decían que no y que el amor los haría esperar siempre, que perdona y que se mantiene a través del tiempo. Pero él sabe que es distinto, o que tal vez no es así en su caso porque nunca hubo amor. Sólo era un compromiso, una obra de teatro mal realizada dónde todos tenían el guión menos él (y por eso resultaba más divertido). Llegaría el momento en que se cansarían de actuar, dejarían todo sobre el escenario y regresarían a sus vidas reales.

En la vida real, Odín tiene un solo hijo y Frigga también. En la vida real Thor no tiene hermanos y su única preocupación es _la mujer_. En la vida real él debería haber muerto a la deriva del frío cruel de Jotunheim, porque ni su propio padre lo  creyó merecedor de vivir.

Puede que al principio todos hablen de Loki, su madre llore y los amigos de Thor le pidan que se olvide de él y deje de visitarlo, de parase en frente suyo y observarlo en silencio. Puede que Loki no consiga evitar ladear la cabeza y mirarlo también, que su esfuerzo por sonreír con malicia no sirva y se devore al futuro — _único_ — rey de Asgard con los ojos.

Porque está aprovechando.

Igual que los sedientos y sus últimas gotas de agua.

Llega el día en el que no hay visita. Entonces sus tiempos se desmoronan y no hay mañana, tarde ni noche. No hay un antes o después de las visitas de Thor. Se hunde rápidamente en la densidad de las no-horas y los días son reemplazados por un instante infinito.

Reloj sin agujas.

Los primeros días es extraño, más tarde es desesperante. Su inactividad y el exceso tiempo para pensar, la soledad y el aislamiento se arremolinan y casi evocan el deseo de morir. Sin embargo, su orgullo sigue siendo suficientemente grande para abandonarse de esa forma. Hace un repaso de su vida, y a veces, como si fuera un niño, fantasea otras vidas posibles mientras duerme hecho un ovillo.

_Hasta la nuca._

Se da cuenta de eso cuando se acomoda el cabello. Los baños diarios son un derecho para la gente libre y para él es un lujo cada cierto tiempo. Después del “juicio”, se lo habían cortado —un símbolo de despojo. Si te fijas, todos en Asgard portan una cabellera larga y bien cuidada, un orgullo que se puede exhibir—. Y ahora volvió a crecerle hasta la nuca, más o menos como lo tenía cuando Thor estuvo por ser proclamado rey.

Asumió que pasaron tres meses aproximadamente y suspiró aliviado. Al fin una señal de que las cosas estaban en movimiento. Sonrió apenas y acarició con las yemas de los dedos las puntas, una y otra vez. Recordó las manos de su madre.

_Casi rozando los hombros._

Está ondulado. Dos meses más.

Mata las horas viendo hacia el muro color blanco, a veces se queda dormido con los ojos abiertos. Llega al estado de mente en blanco. No sabe cómo lo hace, pero logra no pensar en nada, ni siquiera en el concepto de “pensar en nada”, se apaga y muy dentro suyo sabe que es glorioso. Muere en cierta forma y puede regresar cuando le plazca —“¿Tú puedes hacer eso Thor? —.

Se clava las uñas en la cabeza cuando pregunta por _él_. Se castiga por caer en la tentación del ser patético y extrañar. “Se cansó de ti”, repite. Él único sonido fresco es el de su propia voz, el resto comienza a ser difuso.

—No me importa —dice firme.

_—No tengo miedo —se había dicho una vez, cuando tuvo que recorrer el pasillo oscuro a mitad de la noche, para escapar de las pesadillas._

Nota que su cabello está ligeramente ondulado. Se siente salvaje y sucio, mas no lo suficiente para llamar al guardia y exigir la miserable tina de piedra mohosa y llena de agua helada para asearse. Pasa los dedos por su cabeza. Mide el tiempo, especula que en un año estará por la mitad de la espalda.

_Apenas por debajo de la base del cuello._

Aprende a dominarse, medita y viaja con el poder de su mente y los conocimientos absorbidos de libros y viajes durante su destierro. Ríe con sorna cuando piensa que su cabello estaba casi al ras la última vez que vio a Thor, y ríe más al darse cuenta de que nada de eso le sorprende.

¿Te sorprende el final que ya leíste?

Da unos pasos y vuelve a sentarse.

Intenta peinarse hacia atrás, como antes, pero no tiene la gomina especial, así que deja todo como está, rebelde. Ya no importa, ya no se cuida. Ya no se sorprende, porque está en lo literal: nunca tuvo nada: vivió un poco de vida con cosas prestadas. Ahora que se las había devuelto — _Thor para la mujer, para su pueblo, para sus padres, para los humanos_ — regresaba al estado natural-literal de la cuestión.

“Si no tienes familia, ni sobre qué gobernar. Un lugar al cuál huir, un ejército para regresar por la revancha. Un refugio o los brazos de una madre dispuesta a perdonarte. Si te construiste en una escenografía ya desmontada ¿Qué hay?”

Una celda vacía, ni lugar…

Ni tiempo.

Cuando mueve la cabeza, siente un peso anormal.

Es el del tiempo. Oscuro, ondulado-descontrolado-disfuncional. Apoyándose sobre sus hombros, con potencial crecimiento.

Crecerá hasta envolverlo del todo y comérselo.

  


Cuando lo ve caminando hacia él —prolijo, preocupado, con la exigencia en sus ojos. Algo no marcha como quiere—, ríe por dentro.

_Cómo les motiva a volver cuando precisan algo._ No se esperanza y espera a oír lo que quiere, mejor dicho lo que le va a ordenar.

No más tiempo sobre su cabeza.

Se levanta el telón de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Entre las muchas teorías de lo que puede significar el crecimiento del pelo, yo pienso que para todos en Asgard, tenerlo largo es un signo de orgullo (porque lo noté en todos los personajes, casi), por eso asumí/imaginé, que cuando Loki va a prisión, se lo cortan —además era mi excusa para poder marcar mejor la cantidad de tiempo que transcurre—.
> 
> El trailer me dejó un tanto sdfgh >: porque sí, parece que pasó mucho tiempo


End file.
